


Bounty Hunter

by writerwriting



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M, Johnny Cash character, June Carter Cash character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwriting/pseuds/writerwriting
Summary: When the funds for a mission are stolen, Sister Ruth hires Kid Cole to track them down. The thief leads them on an harrowing adventure as they fight their mounting attraction to one another. AU





	1. Chapter 1

Sister Ruth couldn't believe the generosity of the people of Lynchburg, Texas. There were bigger communities, but she couldn't remember when folks had contributed so much.

She was collecting for the Bible Society, whose mission it was to see the Bible available worldwide in every tongue known to man. She'd been moved to collect for the organization after reading an article about a man named George Borrow, who had translated the gospel into Romani, the language of the Gypsies.

Now that it was dark, she climbed up into her wagon and picked up her writing box. She peeled back the loose red felt in the corner where she hid the money she collected.

She gave a gasp of horror when she discovered someone had uncovered her hiding place. Who would be so low down to steal money intended for a charity? It made her more than a little angry. She'd confront the criminal herself only she had no idea who had done it or how to find him, but she had a pretty good idea of where to start.

She pocketed the money she still had and set out for the place where thieves had a tendency to congregate. A saloon was probably the last place a single woman in her forties ought to be going, especially after the sun had set, but she didn't plan to lose time. Every second counted, and she owed it to the people who had donated and to the people who had not yet heard the gospel to find it.

Jaunty music poured out that would have been fun to dance and listen to if not for the vulgar lyrics that accompanied it. The piano music and the singer stopped on her entrance. She was as out of place as a bear in winter.

She had a feeling that most of them were thinking something along the lines of 'we don't walk into your church on Sunday, why are you walking into our gathering place'.

"You lost, sister?" asked one of the bar's patrons.

"No, but I worry most of ya'll are, and I'd be happy to tell anyone who wants to hear how to be found, but tonight I'm looking for someone who stole not just from me but from the Lord. Those funds were intended for His work and the furthering of His Kingdom. I won't go the sheriff if the money is simply returned."

She hadn't really expected anyone to come forward, but it was disappointing nonetheless when nobody did. No one even suggested they might have witnessed something. They didn't even look that sorry that it had happened or seem interested in helping. Apparently, there really was honor among thieves.

"I won't say a word if the person will just slip it back where they found it. I don't even have to be there when you do. You know where to find me. In the wagon with my name, Sister Ruth, marked on the canvas."

It was probably even crazier announcing her location in the middle of this den of sinners, but they'd likely known it already as she'd been in town with her revival for a few days, and she strongly believe that the Lord was her protector.

She felt sick at the thought that the money might be lost forever. She sighed when she saw everyone getting back to business and forgetting she was there. She turned to go and about ran into an older man only a couple inches taller than her with a mouth full of rotten teeth, which probably accounted for the breath so bad that it about bowled her over.

He whispered, making him need to stand even closer. She made an effort to not show her aversion as he looked as if he wanted to help. "I know someone who can get you your money back."

"Oh?" she asked. Her interest was definitely piqued. She'd try about anything within the moral bounds of God's law to get it back.

"He works for hire sometimes. He's what some might call a bounty hunter. Ain't seen him fail to bring in a man he went after, yet. He's got fast reflexes, excellent aim, and the skills to track."

"What's his name?"

"Kid Cole."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where can I find this Kid Cole?" Sister Ruth asked eagerly.

"As it so happens, he left just before you came in," the man informed her. "If you hurry, you can probably catch up with him."

She saw a tall, dark figure with a gun strapped to his waist walking on the road. As she saw no one else on the street other than a few ladies of the night and drunks, she reasoned it had to be him.

"Wait! Brother Cole! I need to have a word with you!"

He didn't stop walking, but she caught up with him. She couldn't tell him what she wanted right away as the running had made her a little breathless.

"I don't want to lay with you," he told her in a deep, firm voice.

"Well, that's good. I don't want to lay with you either."

Surprised, he actually looked at her this time and noticed the modest dress she wore and the Bible she carried. "I thought I saw you come out of the saloon out of the corner of my eye."

"You did."

He'd finally stopped walking to face her. "What's a lady like you doing going in places you have no business going into? Don't you know the sort of things that could happen to you?"

"I'm trying to find a thief that took funds intended for God's work. That money was going to be used to print Bibles."

He didn't know whether to be amused at her audacity or concerned. "And just what were you going to do if you caught up with him, ma'am? Thump him over the head with your Bible?"

"Talk him into giving it back, of course, but I didn't catch up with him. A nice gentleman suggested you might be able to help."

This time he did grin. The thought of there being a nice gentleman in that particular establishment was comical. "I do sometimes work for a reward or fee."

"I'm willing to give you ten percent of the stolen money."

"And how much is ten percent?" He'd made up his mind already that he was going to help her, especially if it kept her out of the seedy part of town, but he was curious.

"One hundred and seven dollars."

He whistled. "I had no idea the revival business was so lucrative."

"It's not. The money wasn't collected for me; it was collected for charity. I don't take money for healing folks."

"If you really do heal people like you say, I bet they offer though."

"The Lord's gifts weren't made to be used for personal gain; I only use what I need, which is very little. So will you do it?"

"I will. A man with that much cash on his person ain't going to stick around a small place like Lynchburg. He's going to hightail it to somewhere like San Antonio where he can spend it on high quality liquor, gambling, and women." He realized he might shouldn't have added that last part in front of present company. "Sorry, ma'am. I should have just said indecent activities."

"I've heard and seen worse. My name's Ruth McKenzie by the way, brother, but you can call me Sister Ruth."

"As long as you call me Kid. I'm going to go to the livery first. Chances are the thief was a drifter. The livery master will let me know if somebody collected their horse tonight and what direction they went in. You might have the money back before tomorrow."

She smiled at the brilliance of the plan. She knew she'd hired the right person. "When do we leave?"

"We? You can't come with me. I'm going to be going into houses of ill repute or worse places."

"I know it, and I'm willing to go in them. And before you say I'm too delicate or some such nonsense, I've been going around the West in a covered wagon by myself for nigh on twenty years now. I can handle camp life, and I've dealt with unsavory characters before. I'll traipse behind the fellow all the way to California if need be."

"What kind of a lady does that?"

"The kind that wants her money back."


	3. Chapter 3

Kid knew it was dangerous being out alone on the trail with a beautiful woman, especially one that would want to protect her virtue. Maybe even more dangerous than chasing down this criminal. She would likely slow him down as he would have to worry about her safety. Despite his reservations, he couldn't help agreeing to let her come along. He liked her spirit. "If you're determined, I guess we'll need to stop and get your essentials first."

He halfway expected her to take too much, but she only took a small bag she could easily carry over her shoulder or leave on the saddle. She was clearly a simple woman who was used to traveling light, which made him like her more.

They found out a man had gotten his horse that night and rode westward. The livery master also insisted he had looked shifty-eyed, and he hadn't trusted him from the beginning, but he couldn't give a more helpful description than that.

"I bet he's heading to Houston," Kid said as he helped her onto her horse. "It's a wealthy city with a population into the thousands."

"Sounds like a reasonable assumption," she agreed.

They rode about three hours before Kid said, "That shouldn't put us too far behind him. Let's go ahead and stop for the night, and we'll leave at first light."

She hadn't complained, but he could see she was grateful they were stopping. She was obviously tired and cold. The thing about this climate was that as hot as the days were the nights were just as cold. "You going to light a fire?" she asked after she'd put down her blanket and saw he'd already sat down on his blanket.

"No, he could see the smoke. We don't want him knowing he's been followed. Camp life's even harder when you're after somebody. That means we ain't going to be able to cook either, but I keep hardtack on hand for such emergencies. It'll be our breakfast. Sorry, I should have warned you."

"It wouldn't have made me change my mind." She eyed her blanket. She'd just have to wrap up in it like a cocoon.

"I could offer you a way to keep warm, but I don't think you'd like it."

He could see her flush even in the moonlight. If she had any idea how adorable he thought she looked doing it, she'd scoot her blanket further back from him.

"What do you do when you're not working as a bounty hunter?" He had a feeling she was looking to change the subject more than she was interested in the answer.

"I'm a gunfighter." He didn't add that he'd been pushed into the lifestyle by gaining the title of fastest draw in the west. It didn't change the fact that he was a gunfighter.

He could read the disapproval on her face as plainly as if it'd been printed there. His answer had definitely put metaphorical distance between them. "Do you know the Lord, brother?"

"That's my business. I didn't agree to let you come along so you could give me a personal revival."

He could see she wasn't ready to let the subject drop, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he really didn't want to talk about God, so he pulled out his guitar.

"You play the guitar?" He finally saw some approval.

"Yep," he said, and after a quick tune up, he began a song.

"Texas gals, won't you come out tonight,  
Come out tonight, Come out tonight?  
Texas gals, won't you come out tonight,  
And dance by the light of the moon."

She didn't seem crazy about his song choice though it was a popular song that was adapted to the location. She would have no doubt preferred a hymn. He tried to think of a ballad she wouldn't find offensive, but he saw a tail of smoke rise up over the trees.

He set the guitar down softly and crept over for a closer look. From his position behind the bushes, he could see a lone man sleeping by the campfire. Sister Ruth had joined him. "Well, look there. He must not having figured on a church lady such as yourself being so quick to jump into action. Probably thought you'd go cry and moan to the Lord in a church somewhere."

"And what's wrong with praying to the Lord?" Her voice rose higher than necessary. Ruth felt a little guilty that hadn't been her first move.

"Shh," he whispered as he simultaneously drew his gun. "This'll be the easiest catch I ever made. I'll find the money and then I'll tie him up before he has time to wake up."

She didn't want anybody getting shot over the money, she thought as he snaked over to the sleeping man's saddlebag. She did what she should have done in the first place and prayed for a quick and bloodless recovery of the stolen cash.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid's searching of the bag proved unsuccessful. Maybe they didn't have the right one after all. Ruth looked at the red-haired man, who appeared to be somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties. It was hard to tell whether he was shifty-eyed while he was asleep.

She suddenly got the feeling she wasn't alone. As she slowly looked up, afraid of what she'd find, she saw a hairy beast with a string of drool hanging down over her head. She couldn't help the sound that escaped her lips.

The humped, four-legged animal backed away and took off thanks to the noise she made. Unfortunately, it also woke up the sleeping man.

Kid shot her a look of disbelief, and she tried to apologize with her eyes. He motioned for her to get further back, but he'd already seen them both.

Kid had drawn his gun, but so had the man, and the former had it pointed at her. "Shoot me or try to take the money back, and I shoot your lady friend. Follow me, and I'll double back and shoot her. Set the gun down." He'd zeroed right in on Kid's weakness. He actually had the decency to care whether she was killed or not.

Kid set his gun on the ground, and the man, who'd plainly revealed himself to be the thief and must have carried the cash on his person, got up on his horse.

When the thief was far enough away not to be spooked by movement, Kid joined her. "You were frightened by a camel?" His voice was laden with incredulity.

"I beg your pardon if I wasn't expecting to see something out of  _Arabian Nights_  roaming around the United States. Why is there a camel in Texas anyway?"

"A government experiment from what I've heard. It must've gotten loose."

She supposed it made sense to introduce them. The climate in Texas wasn't all that different from the Middle East, and the way it stored water would be useful. Still, they ought to warn a body. Post signs that there were camels running around.

"Should we follow him anyway?" she asked.

"No. Let's get some sleep like we planned. He'll think he scared us off, and I can nab him in Houston."

He went ahead and built the fire now that they'd lost the element of surprise. It burned brightly between them, making Ruth feel a little better about sleeping next to a man out in the wilderness.

They left at dawn and arrived in Houston in less than an hour. He was put out with her. She couldn't blame him, but she'd prove herself more useful the next time they ran into him. Of course, he'd been fairly silent before the incident as well. He wasn't prone to chatter like she was, but the silence was different during this ride, more purposeful and his shoulders carried a tension in them.

Houston was a nice-looking town with access to a river and plenty of trees around. She'd counted four churches as they rode through. That was how she measured the health and success of any town or city, by their number of churches.

They spent the day trying to locate their red-haired friend with no success. No one had seen him, and Kid wondered if he hadn't been wrong about him coming to Houston or if he'd changed directions altogether knowing they were on his trail.

Houston's gambling, drinking, and prostitution district didn't come truly alive until after the sun set like anywhere else. It was as if the people thought the darkness could hide their deeds. They were there in front of the saloon right on time.

Ruth wanted to go in with him, but Kid stopped her out in the street. "It's better you wait out here. I'll hear if you scream, and I'll have a better chance of nabbing him if I'm not worried about protecting you."

She didn't like it, but it was true she had kept him from nabbing the thief last night, so she agreed to wait.

It felt like she was waiting forever. Five minutes went by, then ten, then twenty.

A drunk fellow, who might've had a better chance of not running into things if he was walking blindfolded, ran right into her.

He wasn't too impaired to notice that she was a woman; he was too impaired to notice that she wasn't a soiled dove. When she tried to put some distance between them, he lunged at her again like he was intent on a wrestling match.

She held out her Bible in a defensive gesture, and it did stop him in his tracks but only because he squinted at it like he wasn't sure what it was.

"Brother, I don't know who you think I am, but I promise you it ain't what you're thinking. I suggest you locate a place to lay down, and when you get up in the morning, find your way to one of Houston's many fine churches and seek the Lord rather than another bottle.

The over-friendly drunk looked even more confused, but she praised God when he stumbled off on down the road. She wasn't so sure that she was safer out here than in there. The next man might not be so obliging.

Kid might not like it very much, but she went on into the saloon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid was easy to spot as he towered over a lot of the men. Her heart did a funny sort of thump when his piercing brown eyes zeroed in on her, an action she didn't understand.

"Did you find him yet?" she asked, choosing to ignore the stirring altogether.

"You are the most hardheaded woman I've ever met. What are you doing in here?" He didn't look a bit happy to see her.

"I didn't feel safe out there."

"And I suppose you're safe in here with all these men leering at you?"

She looked around. He grossly exaggerated it, but there were a few who were staring at her. She figured it was due more to her unusualness in being in there than evil intentions. "Maybe not, but you're here, so that makes it safer. Did you find him?" she asked, repeating the question.

"No. I-" he broke off for a moment. "Speak of the devil..."

She turned and followed his gaze to the door. The thief had just walked into the saloon.

"Duck down and stay down," he ordered.

She knew why he had given that direction because she didn't exactly blend in. She would quickly be noticed and used to keep Kid from being able to grab him, so she squatted down behind the bar. Though she didn't dare peek out, she could here everything that was going on.

Their thief friend slapped a couple bills on the countertop and told the saloonkeeper to give drinks to everyone. A cheering rose up. It was easy to be generous on someone else's money.

He saw Kid because she heard, "I told you not to follow me."

"I don't take orders from scoundrels," Kid retorted.

There was a long pause. The man was probably searching for her.

"I don't allow shooting in here," the saloon keeper said suddenly. Kid must have drawn his gun, or they both had. "If you want to have a shootout, you'll have to go outside."

"We'll take care of this the old-fashioned way," said the thief.

A oomph from Kid said he'd taken a fist to the stomach.

Anyone who'd ever spent time in a room full of intoxicated people could have predicted what would come next as an all-out fight began around the original two fighters. They didn't need much of an excuse to fight, and they were probably sore from not getting their free drinks.

Ruth knew Kid expected her to stay hidden, but she couldn't leave him in this free-for-all. There was no point in trying to talk some sense into the room. It was a lost cause as the alcohol was driving most of their thoughts and actions; they would only respond to the physical.

It was easy to see Kid was holding his own, but the red-haired man was younger. and Kid was taking hits from around the room from others. He needed help.

Sister Ruth had to think fast. She grabbed the closest thing to her, a brown bottle of whiskey. She set her Bible down and climbed up on a stool. She waited for the perfect opportunity.

"Lord, forgive me for what I'm about to do." She didn't know if it counted if she hadn't done the thing yet and was going to do it anyway, but she hoped God understood.

She crashed the bottle down over her target's head as soon as he came close enough, knocking him out cold. The sound of shattering glass made her cringe. She had squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, she saw Kid looking up at her with admiration.

She looked down at the unconscious, prostrate man on the floor. She cringed again at the sight of his blood, but he would recover, and Kid was safe.

"Nice hit," said one of the working girls. "I wouldn't have expected it from one of your ilk."

"Thank you. You know you and I ain't so different. I'm loved by God, and you're loved by God."

"This is hardly the time to be preaching," Kid said dryly, who was in the process helping her down from the stool.

"It's always a good time to hear and know what the Lord has to say."

Unfortunately, she hadn't had a captive listener as the girl had done walked off. The fighting was lessening but was still going on.

They noticed too late that the wounded thief wasn't really that wounded. In the throng, he snaked on his belly until he reached the door and took off at top speed.

Ruth jumped into action, though in hindsight she realized she probably should have simply told Kid, but when he saw her running out, he realized what was going on.

Ruth did catch up with him. She had at least slowed him down with the bottle to his head, but he not only shook free of her grasp, he pushed her to the ground none too gently, and Kid stopped his chase to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, go, go!" she encouraged.

He'd done disappeared down the street, but Kid recognized where he was going. "The river."

He didn't explain to her more than that, but she followed him. They were just in time to see one of the many boats pulling away from the shore with their adversary on it, feeling pretty pleased with himself if his posture was any indication.

"He got on the riverboat," Kid said, sounding very annoyed indeed.

"I've done it again, kept him from getting captured by you. Well, thanks for trying." She held out a hand for him to shake. "You've gone further than any sheriff would have done."

"Oh, no. This is far from over. I'm taking the next boat that sails in that direction."


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't even know where he's going," Ruth tried to reason with him.

"That's easy enough to fix." He found a dock worker and pointed to the boat called the "Catalina", which was still visible on the water. "Where's it headed?"

"It goes down all the way to the Gulf of Mexico. Stops a couple of places along the way."

"When's your next boat heading that direction?"

"Oh, about an hour from now." He pointed to one of the two boats currently docked. It had the name "Viola" written on the side in purple lettering.

"That gives us an hour to take care of the horses unless you've sensibly decided to wait in Houston," he said to Ruth.

"If you're going, I'm going, and you have to admit if it wasn't for me, he might still be wailing on you. I'm not completely useless."

He held his side, feeling the sting from the punches he'd taken. "I never said you was, and I admit I could be feeling a lot worse than I do, but you have to start doing what I tell you to do like staying out of sight."

He didn't like that she didn't agree she should have listened to him, but any frustration he felt with her was erased by the concern he saw in her clear blue eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"I've taken worse beatings," he assured her.

It didn't take them long to get the horses put up. They were purchasing tickets for the "Viola" long before the riverboat was ready for them to board.

"I'm going to pay," Ruth insisted when he started to pull out his own money. "You wouldn't need to be getting on here if it wasn't for my blunders."

He tried to argue with her, but she couldn't be dissuaded. He'd just have to make a donation to her charity later.

Before the moon settled behind the clouds, they were moving down the Buffalo Bayou. She stood, leaning against the railing and watching with some trepidation all the trees and limbs that floated down the slow-moving river.

"You ever been on a riverboat?" he asked, joining her.

"No. I've always just forded or ferried across the rivers I needed to go over."

"You'll enjoy it. There's usually good food and good entertainment. And if you're worried about running into one of those trees, they know what they're doing on here. They've been up and down the river more times than they can probably count."

"I suppose so. I reckon I should put my bag in my room."

He helped her find it. He stood in the doorway while she went in to maintain propriety despite the fact they'd slept near each other when the only bed to be had was the ground. The cabin she'd been given had elegant, heavy wood furniture in it.

"I would think they'd need to put in lighter stuff to keep the boat afloat," she commented.

"They know how much the boat can be weighed down. One of the crew members told me we're not too late to go down to supper. I'll go put my stuff away. There's still a few minutes, in case you want to freshen up. "

His room wasn't nearly as fancy, but it was serviceable. He'd paid a little extra when she wasn't looking to get her a nicer room.

It didn't take her long. Her hair was a little tighter, and she'd no doubt taken advantage of the water in the pitcher along with the soap and towel.

He offered her his arm and escorted her down to the dining salon. There weren't many passengers. Ten in total if you included him and Ruth but that was to be expected on a smaller river. This wasn't the Mississippi. They all sat at one table with the captain at the head.

As soon as the soup was set before them, most of the passengers and the captain picked up their spoons.

"Captain, ain't you going to say grace?" Sister Ruth asked.

Kid smiled at the bewildered captain. He'd had a similar experience with her over his hardtack that morning, a meal he wasn't sure he was grateful to the Lord for.

"I'll let you say it, madam," the captain said, recovering from his shock and wearing a smile instead.

He probably meant for her to say it silently to herself, but she took it to mean he wanted her to say it for the whole table. Kid wouldn't be surprised if she had purposely misunderstood his meaning.

"Father God, we thank You for this fine meal we are about to partake in, and we pray for safe travels. We ask that You help us all make decisions that glorify You and show wisdom. In Your Son's precious name, we pray. Amen."

There were scattered amens across the table. Some had never prayed outside of a church or the privacy of their home before and looked a little unsure of the social acceptability of the practice, but they quickly forgot about as they tried the tasty crab bisque.

They went down the table sharing names. He saw more than a few uneasy or interested looks when he gave his name as it was one they knew.

They were the only passengers to get on in Houston and so were the newcomers. Therefore, most of the dinner conversation was directed their way.

"What takes you down the river?" asked a gentleman Kid didn't like for a reason he couldn't pinpoint.

Sister Ruth started to answer, but he beat her to it. "Personal matters."

"Oh, are you two married then?" He knew now why he didn't like Albert Blithe. He'd seen him eyeing Sister Ruth's finger for a ring.

"Oh, heavens no," Ruth said at once. "He's just my brother and recent friend. He's doing me a favor."

Kid frowned. A simple no would have been fine. Was it him she found so disagreeable or just the idea of marriage in general? "I am not your brother," he muttered. She'd had meant spiritually, but they'd taken it to mean physically. He didn't correct their mistaken assumption any louder than that as it could sully her reputation.

The gentleman smiled a smile that was a bit predatory in nature. Ruth smiled back, not recognizing it. Her smile was warm and brilliant. All the smiles he'd seen her give came straight from the heart; they were the kind of smiles that could lead a man on, that could make him fall in love.

"Then might I ask the pleasure of your company at the dance after dinner?" he asked.

"Why that'd be very nice." She looked at Kid. "You didn't want to go to the dance, did you?"

A monster rose up in his chest. He'd never felt jealous over a woman's affections before, and he almost didn't know it for what it was. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, causing their knees brushed under the table accidentally, and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. She didn't even seem to notice the incident. He had to think about something else. "I"ll be there. I'm not much of a dancer, but I'm fond of punch."

He gloried in the disappointed look Albert gave though it was quickly masked. He obviously couldn't do whatever he wanted to do with Kid there.

"I'd be happy to then, Brother Blithe."

Ruth then started up a conversation with a lady at her side about the woman's reason for traveling. How a woman of her age had managed to remain so naive and innocent outside the safety of her parents' house he didn't know, but it was clear she didn't suspect that Albert had romantic designs on her. Maybe the man was looking for a wife, maybe he was looking for a liaison, but he was awful disappointed for the latter.

After their meal, he got Albert out away from the group. "I'm watching over Sister Ruth like a dragon guards his treasure just as carefully and fiercely."


	7. Chapter 7

The jealous monster Kid felt grew some to see how Sister Ruth had prettied herself up for the dance. She had returned to her room and arranged an updo that had her thick, rich-colored hair hanging down just a little bit in a few loose waves, and she'd added a lace shawl to her dress. It was also one of the few times she was walking around Bibleless.

He caught a pleasant scent of vanilla as he moved in and offered his arm. He didn't know why she'd thought she'd needed a fancy shawl and a bottle of scented stuff for their trip to catch a thief, but that was a woman for you, prepared for every social occasion.

"You're looking mighty nice," he told her, hoping he didn't sound too grouchy about it.

"Thank you. Never thought I'd be dancing and chasing down a crook at the same time."

"Life can be full of surprises," he agreed.

"Amen, but I feel ready for anything with God on my side. How about you?"

He grunted. Must she always find a way to circle the conversation back to God?

They'd reached the room reserved for dancing. It wasn't much of a dance with the small number of people, but the two musicians and the punch made it festive enough.

There were more men than women, so nobody minded that he sat out dance after dance. He watched Ruth and Albert just as closely as he'd promised the man.

The monster grew to epic proportions when Albert said something and Sister Ruth laughed like he'd said the funniest thing in the world. It seemed even good Christian women knew how to flirt. Did she even know she was flirting?

He finally admitted to himself that he was stewing over nothing. Albert kept his hands where they belonged and allowed her to dance with the other men in the room. Kid almost wished he wasn't, so he'd have an excuse to punch the man squarely in the face. His too-perfect looks could use a little rearranging.

He'd thought Sister Ruth had forgotten him altogether, but halfway through the set she came over, taking his hand and tugging on it a little. "Come on. Take a spin on the floor just once."

He'd never thought a hand touching his hand could set his heart racing and send his thoughts in such wild directions. She'd drop it like a hot potato if she could read his mind. "No, thank you. I'm really not a dancer."

He didn't have to ask to know she wasn't thinking about kissing him like he was thinking about kissing her. Ruth was just very touchy. She didn't mean anything by it. She was just one of those people that didn't mind hugging a stranger or think there was anything wrong with resting a hand on the arm of a person she was talking to.

He was very tempted to try dancing with her despite his two left feet. He was already imagining the feel of his hand on her waist.

"Well, if you're sure." She let him be. If only she'd let the subject of God drop so easily.

He watched her dance some more. At some point, he found himself mesmerized by the sway of her hips. He started feeling a mite parched, so he went to the table to get a cup of the red-colored drink.

He'd only taken one sip of the cherry concoction and turned back around only to find both Sister Ruth and Albert were gone. He knew it. As soon as his back was turned, Albert had gotten Ruth off alone.

It didn't take long to find them. They were gazing up at the stars and looking a little too couply. He lost control of the beast inside when he saw an arm slide around her.

He grabbed onto the sleeve of the man's jacket, whipping him around so he could land his dreamed-about punch to the face.

Albert fell like a ton of bricks and had to pinch his nose his nose to keep blood from spurting all over his nice clothes.

"What on earth?" Ruth asked Kid as she bent down for a closer look at Albert's nose.

"I was trying to protect your honor. He had no business taking you off alone and then putting his hands on you."

"My honor was perfectly safe. There are crew members everywhere, and he was only trying to steady me. Brother Albert, are you alright?

"I will be. If you don't mind, I believe I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Of course. I'm so sorry," she said, apologizing for Kid's actions. When Albert was gone, she turned her attention to him. "What got into you?"

"Nothing I wouldn't do for any lady who needed protection. I still want to know why he felt the need to bring you out here."

"I was feeling a little sea sick. He suggested some fresh air."

He felt like a first-class idiot. "I am sorry." If she had liked Albert, he'd probably just ruined her chances with him. "Are you mad?"

"Probably not as mad as Brother Albert. It's him you need to be apologizing to."

She didn't sound as upset as she had at the first, which meant she hadn't had romance on the mind. He was deeply relieved, and he didn't know why because he had no chance with her. He was also feeling a little guilty he'd punched an innocent man.

"Look, there on the horizon," Ruth said, pointing. "Ain't that the Catalina?"

It was too far away to read its name, but it looked just like it. "We must have a better crew to be gaining on them. Looks like fortune is shining down on us."


	8. Chapter 8

Kid couldn't sleep, so he took a walk around the vessel. He soon discovered there was an after-party after the dance made up of the men, minus Albert, who must have been off still nursing his sore nose.

"You a betting man, Mr. Cole?" asked one of them when he saw him, a gentleman who by his manner of dress wouldn't be hurting if he lost.

"I am, and just a friendly warning, I don't cotton to cheats," he said, knowing cheating was second nature to many when there was money on the table.

There were hard gulps and nervous shifting all up and down the table, but no one protested to his warning or to his joining in the game.

It was nice to be playing a game of cards. Nothing could take his mind off his troubles better right now; he was thinking of one trouble in particular that was about five foot five inches.

He won one and lost one, but he didn't mind the losing. It wasn't about the winnings for him as much as the thrill of the sport.

His fun was quickly dampened when he saw Sister Ruth standing in the doorway, looking terribly disappointed in him.

He folded out in the middle of what promised to be a good hand. He didn't even want to think about what that said about his new priorities.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked when they were alone out on the deck. It was clear from the wrinkles in her dress and sloppy bun that she had been in bed and had hurriedly made herself presentable again.

"I had to tell you before I forgot. Just as I was slipping off to sleep, I happened to remember one of the men in the saloon called him Abbot."

That was helpful if he was going to a place he'd been before or using his real name. "I guess that's a pretty good reason, but you shouldn't be out roaming by yourself after dark. Let me walk you back to your cabin."

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked though she'd obviously seen.

"Playing a friendly game of cards."

"So there was no gambling going on then?"

Kid sighed. "Some people have an addiction that's unhealthy, I admit. I've seen men lose everything, even their families over it, but I'm not one of those men. It's just the occasional wager every now and then. I know when to stop."

"Kid, it's unwise. There are better ways to have fun, and people very rarely control a vice. It always ends up controlling them in the long run."

He sighed again. She enticed and frustrated him by turns. The sooner they ended this little adventure they were on together, the better.

As they were standing there, they happened to notice they were in what looked to be an unofficial race of sorts with the Catalina.

"Are we racing?" Sister Ruth asked one of the crew members.

"Yes," was his terse reply as he kept on walking.

"The settlements along the river are small enough that the boats must be in fierce competition with each other," Kid said. "The fastest boats win the day and make the most money in shipping."

"And they don't slow down as long as there is moonlight or daylight to see by," she added, looking at the large amounts of steam issuing forth from the riverboats.

"You got it. At least we know they must be heading to the same port."

sss

They were still racing when morning came. The Viola had pulled just about even with the Catalina.

Kid and Ruth had finished breakfast moments ago and were watching the progress when there was a sudden sharp noise followed by a thud that came from the neighboring boat.

The captain was near them, having just dined as well, and laughed. "They weren't being careful. They've been trapped on a sandbar. We're going to roll into Harrisburgh ahead of them."

The news didn't excite Kid and Ruth nearly as much as the captain. If the boat was stuck, how long was it going to take to free it? How long would they wait in Harrisburgh before Abbot showed up if he showed up?

The answer to what Abbot's plans quickly got answered. Whether he'd spotted them onboard the Viola and knew he was being followed or just didn't want to wait around when he'd make it to the town faster on foot, he jumped into the river heedless of the currents or creatures that could be swimming in the murky water.


	9. Chapter 9

"That man is insane," the captain declared to any who were listening.

"Captain, we'd like to make out departure here," Kid said. "We're chasing that insane man down, unfortunately."

"And how do you expect to do that? Surely you're not going to jump in after him?"

"We'd like to use one of your rowboats," Kid said.

"This is highly unusual, but I suppose for a price that can be arranged."

This was turning out to be an expensive venture, Ruth couldn't help thinking, but enough money had been taken that it still made it all worth it.

After retrieving their things and paying the captain, they were soon rowing their way to shore. More than one of the crew members had been watching Abbot's fate and had seen him survive his swim and disappear into the woods.

Ruth looked away from Kid, trying not to notice the way his muscles rippled as he rowed the boat, but her eyes occasionally darted in that direction, She hoped he didn't notice.

"You should have stayed on the Viola," Kid told her after they'd reached land and began their pursuit on foot.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because I know it would have been a waste of breath."

She grinned. He was absolutely right and some part of her delighted in the fact that he was reading her so well. Though if any part of her character came across to people, it was probably her stubbornness and was nothing to take special note of.

Kid was an excellent tracker. He knew which way to go based on trampled growth, snapped twigs or scattered leaves though sometimes it was a trick in finding those things.

She tried to move quickly, but she was probably slowing him down. It wasn't easy following someone in the woods when you had a skirt that kept snagging on things, and it wasn't the best for a fast pace in the best of circumstances. Not to mention, Kid's strides were longer than hers, and she could see he was visibly shortening them for her sake.

They stopped only when necessary, once to eat more hardtack and whenever nature or fatigue required it. But when evening came, they still hadn't caught up with Abbot, and to make matters worse, a gentle rain began to fall that slowly picked up speed until it was pelting their skin and clothes instead.

They start seeking shelter over Abbot, which wasn't any easier to find, but they happily stumbled on a clearing and a cabin.

"Maybe he's hiding in there," she said, pointing to the log structure. "And if he's not, at least we'll be out of the rain for a while."

"He would've been looking for somewhere to get himself out of the rain," Kid agreed. "There's a good chance."

The cabin turned out to be a jail, and the inside looked abandoned. There was a desk and chair on the outside and inside the cell there was only a cot and blanket. There weren't many places to hide, but the blanket had been suspiciously draped to hide what was underneath it.

Kid went inside first, and Ruth stayed right behind him. She had the strange feeling they weren't alone, and she didn't mean in a spiritual sense.

They heard the rusty creak first before metal door slammed shut.

Whipping around, they discovered their adversary, who stood grinning at them in triumph. He must have been hiding under the desk.

Kid shook the bars. Despite the obvious disuse of the place, the construction was still solid.

"I'd like to see you all try to follow me now," he said, pleased with himself.

"You have to let us out," Ruth begged. "We might starve in here and then you'd add murder to your list of crimes."

He took the key that was hanging off the hook and pocketed it. "That's a chance I'll have to take, but you all seem like resourceful people to me. " He left on that note with the keys and the ever-elusive mission money.

"Okay, I was upset before, but now I want to see him behind bars," Sister Ruth said angrily. "It'd be much easier to forgive him if he were the one locked up."

"We walked into this one. Literally." He tried the barred window. It felt as sturdy as the door. They were well and truly trapped.

"I feel like it's my fault again."

"It's not. I fell for it just as easily."

"Well, if there's a jail, there must be a sheriff. Someone'll be along to free us directly." Even she could hear the unsurety in her own voice. A jail didn't guarantee a sheriff, and it didn't allow that another one might have been built since this one, especially given that they appeared to be out in the middle of nowhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Kid and Sister Ruth both called for help, but it was clear no one was around to hear.

Kid was tempted to try shooting the lock, but there was always the chance the bullet might ricochet. He'd save that idea for when things got really desperate.

As they moved around the small space, her skirt kept brushing against him. It was too confining in this prison cell. They hadn't built the cell with two in mind. It was driving him to distraction.

Maybe if they talked about the elephant in the room, she'd sit down. "You take the bed, and I'll take the floor."

"I couldn't sleep, knowing you were so uncomfortable."

"Well, unless you want to share the bed or the floor, I don't see how there's a choice. They both only fit one unless we squeeze together.

As he thought, she took the bed. He smiled as he spread the blanket from his pack on the stone floor.

She had been making comments about God left and right or asking him questions like if he knew where he was going when he died. He had deflected her prying with silence or short answers. One time he had even walked away from her, mumbling about needing to get firewood. Now that they were trapped like fish in a barrel, he expected her to take full advantage of it.

Instead, she was praying silently. He paced around like a caged animal, looking for a weak spot but found none. She then took to reading the Bible, and he sidled up against the corner of the wall. He didn't mean to stare at her, but he did.

Why did she make him think maybe he did want to know more about God? He hadn't thought about Him in a long time. Maybe it was her passion, her peace in a bad situation. A kind of radiance seemed to issue out of her whenever she talked about God, a beauty that made a pretty woman even prettier.

Of course, God wouldn't accept a stained man like him anymore than this woman would.

"What are you reading?" He couldn't believe he was asking, but he wanted to know even more because she wasn't telling.

"Help us, O God of our salvation, for the glory of Thy name: and deliver us, and purge away our sins, for Thy name's sake."

He should have known she would be reading so apt a verse. It made him the tiniest bit uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "We still have some hardtack. We should have taken the time to gather some fresh food in the woods.

"That'll be fine for tonight. We'll get out tomorrow."

He laughed. Didn't she see how empty the desk was and the layer of dust that set on everything? Did she expect someone to just come along out of nowhere and let them out? "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I asked Him to help us."

He laughed again though he envied a faith like that. She didn't seem to mind his doubt.

He gave her the last of the hardtack. He should have known she wouldn't just eat it. That she intended on sharing. She attempted to split it, but the hard in hardtack hadn't come out of nowhere. Tearing it in half wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Kid doubted even hitting it with the butt of gun would break it.

She gave up and just bit her half off piece by piece, letting her mouth soften it up. Then gave him back the uneaten half.

He ate, but he wasn't thinking about his hunger. He was thinking how his lips were touching where her lips had been. He had to get out of here if only to control these pent-up urges.

The waning light kept her from her reading, and she turned in early, which wasn't surprising given the late nights they'd been having. He slept restlessly, and it wasn't only because of her nearness and the hard floor. What if they did die in here? He did know where he was going when he died, and it wasn't where Sister Ruth was going.

He knew when she woke up because of the change in her breathing pattern.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked.

"If you want to tell me."

"I'm not a good person." He almost whispered it as if saying it aloud would make it even more true.

"No one is."

She didn't understand. His sins far surpassed her own. Surely there was a point a person passed where God said enough and left a person to the darkness. She didn't know how dark his thoughts and soul were.

She sat up and patted the spot beside her, and he was foolish to take it when he was so attracted to her, but he longed to be close to her. She didn't dispel the darkness in him, but he enjoyed being so close to the light.

"You can talk to the Lord. Knowing you're not a good person shows the humble heart you have, and He loves a humble heart."

Looking down at his knees, he said, "I can't face Him."

"Well, how about just facing me?"

Did she mean what he thought she meant? He turned towards her, and she was looking up at him. She looked ethereal in the morning light. He tested her by cupping her cheek, and she didn't recoil from his touch.

His heart was beating fast before, but now he could hear it beating in his ears with excitement. He slowly eased his way towards her. His breath hitched when her head turned to meet him.

He hadn't exactly sworn off women, but he'd never met one he'd fallen so hard and fast for before. One that he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. And kissing her felt like his first kiss; there was that much magic and spark when their lips met.

If they didn't manage to escape the prison anytime soon, he could think of worse ways to go. He could have lingered there all day, but light suddenly blinded them, pulling them apart.

"What in tarnation?" came a gruff, booming voice.

Kid turned to see a sheriff standing in the doorway. The prison wasn't abandoned after all. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed their kiss had been cut short.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, thank the good Lord," Ruth said, standing up and hoping the sheriff hadn't noticed them kissing. "We were locked in here by a desperado. He took the key with him."

The sheriff visibly softened. "Fortunately for you folks I keep a spare key on me."

The jingle of his keys were perhaps the sweetest music she'd ever heard.

He ran a finger through the dust on the desk. "I'm not much of a housekeeper, but we rarely see prisoners. I don't even come out here everyday. Just once a week to check that any pests haven't made themselves at home or some human vermin haven't decided to take up residence. You never know when we'll need the cell."

"Soon hopefully," Kid said. "I don't know if you're able to help capture him, but it would sure be appreciated. He stole a large sum of money from this lady here."

"He's probably out of my jurisdiction by now, and he don't seem like enough of a threat to the people I protect to gather up a posse, but if he shows up in town and tries to spend any of the money, I'll nab him."

Kid didn't look surprised, but he thanked the sheriff, and they were quickly on their way, hoping too much time hadn't been lost.

Kid said he had a hunch about where Abbott might have gone next. She took him at his words as he was the professional.

Before they'd taken too many steps, Ruth desperately wished the sheriff had come along because the kiss had made things between her and Kid awkward and her silence wasn't helping matters she knew, but she had so many conflicting emotions. She didn't trust herself to speak, and he had to notice the difference as they had maintained steady conversation on the trail or rather she had.

She loved Kid, not only because he was a child of God but she suspected her feelings for him ran deeper than just the surface attraction. However, until he came to know the Lord, she couldn't let things progress past the kiss. It wouldn't be right to put her needs over Kid's need for salvation.

And she was afraid of what a future with him might mean at this point in time. She'd seen it happen before. A man started attending church and confessing God with his mouth to win the hand of a woman, and when they were married, he started to drift, and he either made her drift with him or she became very unhappy, knowing her relationship with her husband was only temporal instead of eternal. She'd prayed many hours with such women, and she didn't want to be one of those women.

And above all, she wanted Kid to come to God because he wanted to come to God. Only then would his soul be saved and that meant he didn't need things getting complicated between them. She had to take a step back until he worked things out with His Maker.

It wasn't going to be easy though. She could still feel the ghostly sensations from where his mouth had moved on hers, and she longed to feel it again.

It was finally Kid who broke the silence. "You're quiet."

"Thinking is all."

That made him grin. "We definitely have a lot to think about."

She flushed. Had she led him on? She hadn't meant to. She'd only wanted to form an emotional connection with him, not a physical one, but she could see plainly how he had misconstrued her words back in the cell, and it was hard for him to misconstrue the way she'd willingly kissed him back. "Kid, we need to talk."

"I agree." She sighed in relief. He looked like he was about to say something hard. Maybe he thought things were moving too fast as well, but he had a whole other subject on his mind.

"I think we should stop the pursuit. It's too dangerous even if the trail hasn't gone cold. There's been at least three times you could've gotten hurt, killed even. Is it really worth risking your life to get it back?"

"Do you know how many Bibles that money could print?"

"So what? A few Bibles don't get printed."

"It's more than that. These Bibles are being printed for people who've never heard the Word of God in their own tongue or any tongue for that matter. We're not bringing them a book. We're bring them hope, life everlasting. Isn't that worth risking this short, earthly life for?"

He couldn't see the value of it, but he could see how much it meant to her. "If it's that important to you, I'll see it through to the end. We'll see it through."

She loved him for saying it. She hated that he didn't see the importance of God and His Word because that was what was going to keep them apart.

He suddenly stopped and swung into her path. She almost collided into his hard chest, which she wouldn't have minded all that much. "Now let's talk about us. I want to marry you."

"Oh, Kid." Did he hear the sadness that weighted those two words down?

He must not have because he cupped both sides of her face, and she felt her resolve weakening. He was so strong and yet tender. It was an intoxicating mix. He would be so easy to love. He was a good man just not God's man.

She gently took him by the wrists and lowered his hands.

"Is it too soon?" he asked. "I can wait. I'm a patient man."

"We're too different. Our lives are going completely different directions. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I understand," he said in a cold voice that said he didn't really understand at all. "You thought we were going to die, and it happened in the heat of the moment. Forget about it. We'll pretend it never happened."

She hated the hurt she heard in his voice. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. "I didn't think we were going to die, but I did let my emotions get the better of me. We just don't make sense right now. But I want to be your friend, your sis-"

He broke her words off. "Stop. I don't want to hear it. You could have said no. You don't have to placate me."

She was making a bad situation worse. She wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't comfort him when she was the source of his pain.

He turned around, his steps heavier than before. He was so angry he wasn't watching where he was walking, and he didn't hear the rattler's warning before it struck. Her scream came too late.


	12. Chapter 12

The brown-colored snake with diamonds on his back slithered off, and Kid fell to the ground, grasping his leg. The bite was painful, but no less painful than Sister Ruth's words had been.

She dropped to the ground next to him. "Don't move," she ordered.

"There goes my plans to run a marathon," he said dryly, trying to take his mind off the pain.

She pulled up his pant leg, exposing his calf. It was whiter than the rest of him, but that was because it rarely saw sunlight rather than being caused by the bite. The two little puncture wounds were even more visible against the white canvas of his skin. His leg looked as if it were beginning to swell.

Sister Ruth jumped into action. She used the water in her to canteen to rinse the wound probably hoping it would take some of the venom with it. He had to hand it to her, not many women would have had the same quick thinking in an emergency. It was one more reason he loved her even if that love had turned out to be one-sided.

Before he could protest, she was bent down sucking out venom. Not how he expected to have her lips on him again. He didn't like the idea of her having the poison in her mouth, but she was quick to spit it out into the grass beside them.

She washed out her mouth with the last of the water in the canteen. "There. That should help. I don't know what else to do. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been bitten by a snake." He tried to sit higher, using the tree behind him as a backrest, but it hurt to move his leg.

She felt his forehead. The hair at the front of his hairline was wet. From fear or fever? He wasn't sure. "You're hot," she fretted.

He pressed the cool, sweet hand against his cheek before she could withdraw it. At least if he was going to die, he could say he'd been touched by an angel. "You have no idea. I'm on fire." And he did burn for her. He could feel the need for her burning right in the pit of his stomach, rising up and threatening to consume him if he didn't do something about it.

She didn't catch onto his meaning right away despite the huskiness in his voice until he added. "And only you can cool my desire." Just a simple peck against his lips would do so much to ebb the heat coursing through his veins or would it only fan the flames?

She took back her hand like he knew she would. He smiled at her predictability, but a man could dream.

She didn't seem put out with him though. Most likely because she knew he was dying. She swept his words under the rug like she'd swept their kiss. "I wish you'd believe that the Lord can heal you." He could heard the pleading and begging in her voice.

People could survive a snakebite, but they could also die from it, and it was the worse snakebite he'd ever had though he'd only had two others. It was his own fault for not paying attention to his surroundings, which was the first rule of staying healthy and alive out west or anywhere: be aware of your surroundings. "I wish I could, too. I guess I'll be discussing my lack of faith with Him real soon."

Now she looked put out. "That's not funny."

"Believe me," he said with a groan. "I'm not in a laughing mood."

She shut her eyes. She put one hand on his shoulder and lifted the other skyward. "Father, despite Kid's lack of faith, we ask for You to heal him that he might find faith. You are the Great Healer and the Sustainer of Life. Jesus, we cry to You as poor sinners for mercy, and we ask that above all Your will be done. Amen."

He wasn't so crazy about that last part. What if His will was for him to die? "You sucked the venom from me. How am I supposed to know if that was the reason or if God decided to save me?" He was being cantankerous with his question, but he felt cantankerous.

"I've a feeling God's not done with you. I think you're going to live, but Kid, now's the time to turn to Him. Don't you want to be sure about what lays after, no matter what happens in this life, whether it's a snakebite, a bullet, or old age?"

"So what if I die and go to hell? That's my business, ain't it?"

Her cheeks were red from a temper he didn't know such a good woman could posses. Her fists were planted squarely on her hips as she glowered down at him. "It is my business, you fool. I love you."

His first reaction was sheer and total surprise. He hadn't expected it after their earlier conversation. It had taken a pretty extreme situation to extract those three little words from her that meant so much, but he'd let the snake bite his other leg to hear it again. It may have been partly the venom, but his mind was fuzzy with happiness and he could feel himself grinning like an idiot. He was a fool, a lovesick fool.


End file.
